loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
XP Party Etiquette
LoC has always been known for big XP Parties. We have XP hunting areas specifically for the purpose of gathering parties of characters spawning anything and everything trying to collect as much experience as they can in whatever time is left before reset. :) There was always the Harbor XP areas (can get to the Harbor XP maps from the Chance City Docks map) for lower level characters (base character level 40 thru god level 19) and in LoC2, there was Sarlo's Refuge for higher level characters (god level 15+/grand chapter levels). Now Sarlo's has been moved to the Greater Ascension map and remade into a whole new area. There are also another 4+ higher level XP maps linked from Greater Ascension to entertain all the higher level characters on the server. With all the new places to gather up XP, it's a good idea for everyone to review basic guidelines for these kind of parties. The below info has been copy/pasted from the LoC Forums to make it easy to find. You can also visit the forums and add to the thread there. 1) DI's and better are spawned by gods. Gods have autorez; level 40's don't, so let the gods dictate battle. Charging in will only illustrate the reason gods have autorez 2) Don't worry about the loot if you aren't a god. I'm not saying it isn't ok to have a share, but asking and getting an invite then porting in only to have the first thing out of your mouth be "So how are we splitting this" is absurd. It's rude and, not being a god yourself, you didn't spawn it. 3) Ranged attacks on DI's are for AFTER they finish spitting. Most folks discover this the hard way (ok - we all did). Unfortunately, your mistake is going to take out the folks standing next to you. 4) Dragon shape (and I love shifters) really is annoying in such confined spaces. My little level 40 toons like to RUN when they see a powerful DI and getting around a dragon is impossible. Not as impossible as getting a rez from a dragon who all think everyone else should raise the party members, their job being to stand on the dead in dragon shape and make that impossible. Dragonshape is for a DI you know you can stand toe to toe with and make a difference. 5) Asking for an invite doesn't mean you will get one (usually for all the reasons above). If you come a few times and seem capable of taking care of yourself without being a liability, folks are likely to respond to your request. Until then, the surest way of getting an invite is to walk there and take the boat. If you can't make the trip alone, then you need to be spending that time questing for better gear, not milking fellow players for xp. 6) THE HARBOR AND EXTRA LEVELS WILL DO YOU NO GOOD WITHOUT TAKING THE TIME TO QUEST FOR ITEMS - there are no "naked monks" running around owning anything - check the Chance Graveyard if you really wanna find them. I've spent a lot of time tagging along with powerhouses and eating scraps. Scraps became tokens and tokens became customs. Customs become Mera and HG chests. There is no substitute or 'quick-fix" - don't waste your time in the harbor getting xp that means nothing if you don't have the gear to go with it. QUEST! In addittion to this I would like to add the following: *If you insist on joining a GG party and are a much lower level, you are going to die horribly and repeatedly. The first words you say should not be "rez please." Someone will get to you when it is convenient for them...not you! If you don't like this find a more suitable party to join. *This is for everyone: No matter what xp party you are in, if there are spawners (DI, GDI, GGDI) your chances of spawning the DI's are greater with them all (all the god spawners) on the map BEFORE anyone spawns mobs! I have been in several large parties recently where there will be people running ahead as soon as they enter the map....pooching the spawn rate. In an XP party the main idea is well....XP! *When in a large party in constricted space, show some common sense and try to manuever the best you can to let melee toons whack the mobs....I mean really I have seen casters run ahead and stand next to mobs then whine about para etc....DUH!! I have been pushed aside while whacking GGDI's and slugz by casters more times than I can count. *When reaching a point where the entire party rests, WAIT UNTILL ALL ARE DONE RESTING before charging ahead...if you don't see the sense in this...you should play another game or another server ^^ Also just in general if you have hp buffs that are party wide..wait for as many as possible to cozy up before you buff, just common courtesy IMO. *(Shayd adds the comment that if you need to rest and the rest of the party doesn't appear to need to, step back a map or don't move on to the next map. By resting on the previous map, you can let the rest of the XP Party continue without you, spawning creatures without interrupting your rest and leaving you half-buffed, and you can be fully restored and ready to port to party leader when you finished your nap and rebuffed yourself. If the party respects you and you tell them you need to rest before your enter the next map, they may even wait to start spawning things until you are rested anyway!) *Last but not least this has to do with overall server etiquette...It is tiring to have people log and the first thing they do is shout something like does any one have spare this or that,(usually customs or mera or HG items. Now I know every one has to start somewhere and I am not against giving a little help, lord knows I have gotten plenty of help, but I like to think it is because I have demonstrated a willingness and ability to contribute, both to my own cause and a party cause. But really it seems to me that some people would rather have things handed to them than to work for them...Ask me in game anytime and I will help to the best of my ability to help you get what you need by showing you the quest, etc.